


Travel Ties

by loofingaround



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Batman Bryond universe is based on the show but matts still robin, Brotherly Bonding, Dimension Travel, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Matt stims bc i make the rules, Protectiveness, Rather, Terry would like if his brother didnt get hurt haha, Time Travel, but not protectiveness in the weird way yall know what i mean, except main canon is actually happy, needle mention tw, no editing we just die, sorry if the ending seems speedran and dialouge heavy writin hard, steph showed up woo!, this is all really just fluff of terry and matt meeting their family from main canon, this stories for me and the one other batman beyond fan so sorry if its stinky, yes I WILL add that clark taught Bruce baseball in all my fics shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loofingaround/pseuds/loofingaround
Summary: Batman and Robin Beyond find themselves rocketed into a universe where Bruce isn't an old man and has a few extra kids.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Roy Harper(Mention), Matt McGinnis & Bruce Wayne, Matt McGinnis & Terry McGinnis, Terry McGinnis & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, its the fam - Relationship, ugh - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 418





	1. Bath

Terry's back hit the wall, a fist colliding into the bricks next to his face. Jerking down, he lurched back up, upper cutting his assailant, knocking him to the ground. 

Panting, Batman looked around, spotting his Robin fighting off two of his own goons. About to head over, Terry paused when he noticed their ring leader. It was some new villain, Terry wasn't sure what his schtick was yet, but this was his opportunity to nab him before he could cause any more damages. 

Tapping into the comm link, Batman took off into the air, making his way towards the ringleader. 

"Robin, can you handle those guys?" 

"Yep!" Came in Matt's voice after a pause, "I got it!" 

Terry grunted in acceptance, landing on the roof the latest baddie had taken residence on. 

"Batman, I'm glad you could make it-"

"Yea yea, you have a vendetta, Power's probably hired you, blah blah. Let's get this over with," Terry sighed.

The man scoffed, "I don't even know who that is! I work alone, f.y.i."

"That's very nice, good to know you're a big boy who can get himself thrown in jail all on his own." 

Scowling, the man reached into the gaudy jacket he was wearing to grab out a detonator. "You won't be laughing when I blow this whole street up, crushing you and your bird boy!" 

Terry put his hands up in a Chill-Out gesture, taking a step closer to the guy. "Alright, let's calm down."

"No! Not unless you'll let me get my story out," he whined, taking a step back.

Terry heard the  _ ffssssshhhhh _ of Matt's rocket boots before the kid landed on the roof next to Batman.

"Yea, c'mon let him speak! I wanna hear his backstory," Matt grinned at him. 

"I like him, I respect Robin, not you," the guy pointed to them, snarking. 

"Who are you again?" Matt asked, wiggling to stand in front of Terry. 

"I'm glad you asked, I'm Cluster! And I'm going to destroy Town Hall using the massive power of black holes," Cluster's hands were thrown about, voice echoing over the street.

"Cluster? Pretty shabby name." 

"It's because I use a cluster of black holes to rip apart my targets," Cluster seethed, "and I can use it on you twips too."

"Why not just use one black holes?" Matt asked.

"Robin, please, I don't want to hear anymore of this junk," Terry rolled his eyes, reaching to grab a batarang to end the conversation early. 

"If I only used one then rather than be pulling the target in two directions, it'd be pulled in one and-" 

"We really don't have the time, but maybe you can make a documentary on it in jail," Terry cut in, throwing out his batarang, dashing forward to follow up with a punch. 

The man fell back, blood spewing out his nose from Terry's swing. "Fine! Then find out for yourselves the power of a black holes!" He sputtered out, throwing out a hand towards Terry and Matt. 

"Batman!" Matt called out, pushing forward to grab onto Terry as an overwhelming force pulled the Dark Knight.

"Robin, wait!" Terry tried to hold him back, not wanting them both to be pulled in, but it was too late. Feeling like the ground was ripped away and the sky had been inverted in on itself, Terry lost touch with his surroundings. On and off, things went from empty blackness to vibrant bursts of colors. In his snapshots of visibility, Terry tried to force his eyes to focus and find Matt, but his brother was nowhere to be found.

Eventually the force was too much, and Terry blacked out, letting the pressure overtake him.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Terry saw a familiar dark blue sky.

Grunting, he tried to sit up, his whole body aching. A hand pushed him back down, though, laying him flat. 

"Hey, you're in no position to get up yet, buddy." Terry followed the arm the hand was connected to up to a face. He was wearing a mask, of course he was, and Terry looked down to study his suit.

"Nightwing?" 

The man laughed, "yea, now you wanna tell me who you are?" 

"I'm Batman?" Terry answered, if this guy was the real Nightwing then Dick Grayson had some amazing skin care routines. He didn’t look older than twenty-five. 

"Wanna try that again, kid. Maybe don't lie out your ass this time?" A much gruffer voice asked, and Terry's head jerked to the other side. A much stockier man was standing off the side above him, guns strapped to his thighs and a metal red helmet covering his face, distorting his voice to a slightly mechanical tint.

Terry had no fucking clue who this asshole was. 

"Who the hell are you?" Terry asked, trying to sit up again, only to be pushed back by Nightwing once more.

Someone from off where Terry couldn't see started laughing. Terry brushed Nightwing's hand away, getting up just enough to look for who was laughing. A few feet from his feet were two other masked "heros". One looked around Matt's age, and the other looked closer to Terry's age. They were perched over Matt, the younger prodding at his chest.

"Hey!" Terry belted out, jerking up to stumble over to his Robin, "get away from him!"

Nightwing said something, and the red helmet guy made a move towards his gun, but Terry barely noticed, getting to Matt and pulling him from the others. 

"We weren't hurting him," the guy his age told him calmly, hands up in a placating move. 

"Why is he in a Robin costume?" The shorter one asked. 

"Cause  _ he's _ Robin." Terry took notice of the kids own costume, an R on his chest to match Matt's. 

The kid looked ready to argue, but Nightwing cut in, "I think there's a story in here somewhere. Let's start with what you're doing here?"

Terry pulled Matt up so he was slumped against his chest, grunting at how it strained his body just to perform such a simple action. "We were fighting Cluster, did you see him?"

"Cluster?" The kid his age asked. 

"His whole thing is black holes," Terry explained, "he's got an almost all black suit?" 

The group looked to one another, shrugging, "doesn't sound familiar," Nightwing concluded. 

"I have a better idea," Matt said, lifting an arm to weakly point at the group, "what fucking time is it?" 

"Robin! Language, and status report." Terry chastised, peeking down to see if there was any newly noticeable damage to his brother.

"I feel like I've been run over a few hundred times, but otherwise, I'm good. Soooo, time?"

"Uh, it's about two am," the red helmet guy supplied, looking a bit less threatening now that Matt was involved.

"No, dummy, like year," Matt scoffed, and if they'd been home, Terry would have reprimanded him for that too.

"What year do you think it is?" The second shortest asked. 

"2039?" Terry tried, seeing where this was going.

"Ah, we got a case of time travel on our hands," Dick laughed, "and I'm guessing you both will need help getting home?"

"Yea we- wait hold on," Terry brought his hands up, checking his cowl to see if there was any chance he could get through to Bruce via their comm links.

"Bruce, can you hear me?" Terry asked, only getting static looped back.

"No names on field, imbecile," Robin, the other Robin, bit out. 

"Well at least that confirms you actually know Batman. How about we get back to the cave so we can introduce ourselves?" One of the guys asked, but Terry didn't bother keeping up with who said what at this point. 

"Sounds amazing. I can't move my legs," Matt laughed, making grabby hands up at Terry.

"I can't carry you right now, twip, I'm in the same boat. Now hop up so we can follow them back," Terry grumbled.

"I wasn't joking," Matt said with a frown.

"I can grab the kid," the tallest guy, red bucket man, said.

"Oh hell no," Terry argued. 

"Fuck yea," Matt accepted, redirecting his grabby hands towards the guy, "you have to show me your guns too!"

"No guns!" Terry snapped, but gave in when the guy pulled an overly excited Matt from his grasp.

"Wow, you really are Batman."

"Do you need help walking too?" Nightwing asked him.

"I can get up, but I might need a ride. You guys got the batmobile?" Terry pushed himself to his feet, grinding his teeth to hold in another grunt of pain. 

"No, but I can do you one better," the kid his age gave him a proud grin, "you'll love the Robincycle."

"Awww,  _ I _ love the Robincycle! I crashed mine," Matt called out from his perch on the biggest guys back.

"I'm fine with any set of wheels as long as it gets us there," Terry yawned, "and quick." 

The group answered according, soon enough Terry found himself on the back of a motorcycle going 80 MPH. He wasn't sure where the others had taken his brother or how they were getting to the cave, but if he arrived and Matt didn't show up in the following minutes, he'd just have to kick some asses.

"Wakey wakey," the kid from before shook him out of his sleepy thoughts, and Batman slid off the bike, body feeling the effects of the black hole even more now. 

"Lemme help you," the kid tossed Terry's arm over his shoulder and made his way with him to what seemed to be an infirmary of sorts to the side of the cave. It was a lot fancier and more used looking than what Terry was used to. 

The kid set Terry down and took a step back, reaching up to start peeling off his mask.

"I'm Tim, by the way."

Tim. The name sounded familiar, but Terry couldn’t place it. 

"You trust me just like that?" 

"I'm not stupid. With the tech on your suit, the kids chattering about the future and how 'unshway' our Gotham is, and your knowledge of Bruce's name? I believe your story," the kid- Tim prattled off.

"Chattering?" Terry asked. What had Matt been up to?

"Yea, I can hear him through Hood's comms. The whole trip back he was rambling about how the cars don't hover here, and that Hood should just use his rocket boots. He's like a way cuter Damian," Tim explained, pulling out different medical supplies and setting them down near Terry.

"Where are they? And who's Damian?" 

"They should be back any minute, they weren't too far behind up. And Damian's our Robin. I'm going to take a blood test."

“Okay.”

Tim paused, staring at him. “You’ll need to remove a piece of your suit.”

“Oh, yeah, okay,” Terry sluggishly removed the top of his uniform, letting it drag his mask off as well. 

Once off Tim reached out for his arm, pricking Terry with a needle. When he got the requested blood, he pulled away and moved towards the batcomputer. 

“I’m gonna run this to see if you were drugged at all, and also to check in on your background,” the teen informed him, “I hope your Robin isn’t scared of needles, we’ll have to check him too.”

Terry ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t get a good read on this guy. He seemed nice enough, but he was DNA checking Terry despite not even having asked for his name yet. And even if they were in the batcave, Terry had yet to have seen Bruce.

Before he could ask where the old man was, there was the sound of engines roaring into the cave. It seemed this whole team had bikes to match their hero themes. Something Terry would have to ask his Bruce about, it wasn’t fair Matt was the only one with a motorcycle. 

The one Tim called Hood had Matt hanging off him. For such a big, intimidating guy, he seemed careful with the kid, which Terry appreciated. He lugged Matt towards the infirmary as well, leaving Nightwing and his Robin to shift towards Tim.

“You taking a blood test, bird brain?” Hood asked, depositing Matt onto the bed next to Terry’s. He pulled his helmet off, and Terry had to hide a wince at the scars littered about on the man’s face. 

“Yea, you mind doing the run down for them?” Tim answered, still messing with the computer. 

Nightwing was talking to him, and Robin- Damian, Terry reminded himself, Damian looked more like he was snarking at Tim. His hands were on his hips and he was leaned into the teens space, and in the lighting he looked so much like Matt. 

“Alright, x-ray time. Who’s first?”

Terry looked back to Hood, raising his hand, “my turn.”

“Aw, but you still have to tell me about how you met Bruce,” Matt complained, following the two with his eyes. 

“Not going far, kid, just gotta check your brother for broken bones,” Hood told him. 

The x-ray machine was close by, just past the beds and tucked into a corner. Hood helped him limp over and propped him up before heading back to the controls. Matt was still rattling off things, asking about Bruce and Hood and  _ wow so you really hit Batman with a tire iron?  _

“Well, you look okay from the inside. Do you think you have a concussion?” Hood asked, helping pull Terry back to his seat. 

“Nah, this doesn’t feel like that.” 

“Is it my turn now?” Matt asked, squirming to the edge of the hospital-esc bed. 

“Sit still, I’ll grab you in a minute,” the guy huffed, rolling his eyes.

Nightwing came up behind him, setting a hand on his shoulder. He gave Terry a Matt a long look before smiling. 

“So, you didn’t know Tim, Jason, or Damian, but you knew me?” he asked.

“I guess. If you’re Dick Grayson, that is,” Terry provided. 

“The one and only! Good to know Nightwing’s still kicking in the future,” Dick told him, smiling wide. 

“About that…” Terry winced, “you’re not really Nightwing.”

“Then who is?” Dick asked, frowning now.

“Nightwing is just another suit in the cave,” Matt supplied, “I don’t think we knew about Jason or Damian though.” 

“What about Tim?” Terry asked, taking note of Jason’s name. 

‘Yea, he was the last Robin! The one who… you know,” Matt said, waving his hand in a vague motion.

“Who…?”

“The Joker, Terry,” Matt mumbled, peaking over at Tim.

Said boy was now looking at them, eyebrow raised. Damian had made their way over to them and was studying Matt. 

“Wait, you’re Tim  _ Drake _ ? I should’ve put that together,” Terry cringed. 

“What happened with me and the Joker?” Tim asked, also moving over to look at them. 

Crowded in, Matt shrank in on himself a bit. “Well you should know, it should’ve happened already, right Terry?”

“I’m starting to think more is going on here than just time mishaps,” Terry mumbled, “it wouldn't make sense for us not to know about Damian or Jason. And our Tim Drake… he wouldn’t be in cape by now.”

“So what, a different universe then?” Jason asked. 

“Maybe. Where’s Bruce?” Terry asked. 

“He broke his leg, he should be asleep. Alfred’s on bedside duty to make sure he stays there. Damian can run up and go grab him,” Tim explained.

“I will do no such thing. I must stay and watch the… intruders.” Damian snarked out, eyes not leaving Matt. 

“Before you start arguing, I’ll just go do it. Be back in a minute,” Dick sighed, heading to the steps out of the cave. 

There was a quiet silence for a while before Matt started talking to Jason again. The two were exchanging stories of Bruce’s biggest mess ups, though Jason had a lot more tales than Matt. 

“And one time,” Matt started, however he was cut off.

“Do you never tire of speaking?” Damian asked, approaching Matt. 

“Not really, no.”

Tim snorted, heading back to the computer. Damian was staring Matt down, looking him up and down with a frown. He reached out, and Terry tensed up, prepared to jump up if Damian was about to start a fight. However, he just grabbed onto Matt’s cape lifting it and considering Matt’s uniform. 

“You have rockets in your heels?” Damian mumbled. 

“Mhm. I like your shoes too,” Matt lifted his foot and pointed his toe at Damian’s leg. 

“Your cape also helps you glide.” Terry and Jason watched the two, sending each other equal looks of confusion. 

“I like your sword! Since I can’t have a gun, maybe you can teach me how to swing a sword?” Matt asked.

Damian’s face looked sour, nose scrunched in distaste. Terry was about to step in and tell Damian that Matt was just joking when the older Robin finally answered. 

“There is more to swords than just ‘swinging’ them. We will need to begin your training promptly if you wish to learn anything before you’re sent home,” Damian was smirking, looking proud of himself and basking in Matt’s excitement. 

_ Matt’s worming his way into all of their good graces _ , Terry thought, rolling his eyes. 

Damian and Matt continued to chat, Damian going on some rant about being the best Robin and how he’d shape Matt into his form. Terry wasn’t sure if he should stop them, but Tim and Jason seemed unconcerned. It wasn’t long before they were interrupted by the sounds of Dick returning, bringing two men with him. 

One was old, he looked about as old as Terry’s Bruce. The other was much younger, looking like the Bruce from old albums. Connecting the dots of who's who, Terry stepped up from the bed making his way over. 

He was beat to the confrontation though, as Matt yelled out, “holy shiiiii-oot, Mr. Wayne! You’re so young!” 

Barely restrained laughter and unhidden snickers broke out around the cave, even the older gentleman was smiling. 

“Wow B, a kid who doesn’t think you’re older than dust,” Jason barked out between chuckles. 

Bruce sighed, leaning onto his crutch, “thank you,” he paused, looking to Dick, “Matt was it?” 

“Yea, and oh my god. Terry, look! He’s not all gray,” Matt looked genuinely shocked, leaning forward to look at him better. 

“Matt, let’s not knock on Mr. Wayne,” Terry chided, looking back at the Bruce. Matt was right though. It was.... Unsettling to see Bruce so young. “We were hoping for some help getting home?”

Bruce rubbed at his jawline, taking in Terry and Matt before nodding. “We’ll see what we can do. First, have you two been checked over?” 

“Working on blood samples now, B,” Tim chimed in from his perch by the screen.

“Already been x-rayed too,” Jason added. 

“I wasn’t, but I think I’d have fainted from pain by now if anything was broken,” Matt laughed. 

“Okay, let me know what comes up from the test, Tim. For now, how about you two tell me where you’re from?” Bruce started, gesturing for Terry to sit back down.

“I’ll make us up some sandwiches. Try not to press the guests too terribly while I’m away,” the elder said in a lightly teasing tone.

“Yes, Alfred. Thank you,” Bruce answered with a snort. 

After the man had left, Matt asked, “Mr. Wayne, is that your dad?”

“Matt,” Terry warned, side-eyeing his brother. It wouldn’t help much if they got Bruce pissed at them already. 

“It’s fine. He’s something of the sort, though usually he goes by his occupational title. He’s a butler here,” Bruce answered lightly, a small smile on his face. 

“Oh, we don’t have an Alfred. And our Bruce can barely cook, I have to make him mac n cheese sometimes,” Matt nodded along. 

“Matt… there  _ was _ an Alfred in our time. He just… got older,” Terry tried to explain, “that’s not important now, though. What info do you want from us?”

“Let’s start with how you got here.”

Terry sighed and started to explain he and Matt’s last fight again, with a few inputs from Matt here and there. Bruce followed their story, asking questions here and there about Cluster. 

“And then I had the pleasure of waking up to all of your… sidekicks?” Terry finished. 

“Kids. And that sounds awful, I apologize if they did anything… out of line,” Bruce corrected. 

“Hey, we were nothing but polite, old man,” Jason scoffed. 

At some point, Alfred had snuck back down and dropped off sandwiches, several of the boys were already munching on one. Terry had his own, but he didn’t feel like eating until he could get all of this business figured out. Matt didn’t seem to feel the same, he already had peanut butter and jelly smeared on his cheeks from eating.

“You have a lot of kids, Mr. Wayne!” Matt laughed.

“I wish you could meet Cass, she’s the best of us,” Tim called out.

“That’s not even the half of it. We’ve got a team of like thirty people now, I swear Batman doesn’t know what ‘working alone’ means,” Hood pointed out. 

“Yea, you guys don’t even know about Steph, Duke, Harper, Babs,” Dick began to prattle off, seemingly a lot more names to go.

“We know Barbra, or Babs, whatever,” Terry but in before the list could get any longer. 

“You have a Batgirl?”

“No, she also hung up the cape, she’s the commissioner now. Matt and I are the only bats,” Terry elaborated. 

“Nu-uh, we have Ace too,” Matt reminded him. 

“Ace?” Damian asked. 

“He’s our bat-hound! He acts tough, but he’s a softy,” Matt said, fiddling with his hands. 

“We have bat-hounds too,” Damian mumbled. 

Bruce cleared his throat, “how about you tell me how you ended up as Batman? How do you know your Bruce?” 

“Ah, it’s a bit of a longer story,” Terry told him, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“We have all night.”

So Terry got to work explaining, glazing over his father's death for he and Matt’s sake. He went ahead and explained Matt becoming Robin when Terry needed help as well. After finishing up, Terry got a few of the expected comments,  _ you stole the suit _ , and  _ Bruce just  _ let  _ you be Batman? _

“So you didn’t even know Bruce beforehand?” Tim reaffirmed.

“No. I mean sure I’d heard of Wayne-Powers Enterprise, but I’d never known the CEOs previously.”

Tim hummed, approaching Matt with a clean needle, “okay. Well I’ll test your blood as well, and we’ll leave it for the night. So far nothing has shown up on Terry’s test, but I have a program running to see if it can find any of your relatives. Or if our universe has its own set of you two.”

Matt outstretched his arm and let Tim prick him for blood, grimacing at the feeling. When Tim pulled away, Matt yoinked his arm back, sitting back onto his bed. 

“So we have to wait?” He asked. 

Bruce frowned, “if I could send you home any quicker, I would. Sadly, I have no idea where you’re from. While we work on a way to send you back, I’ll also be asking a few of my colleagues if they have the ability to help.”

“That’s fine, thank you for your help,” Terry cut Matt off. 

“Until then, it’s perhaps best for you all to get washed up and head to bed,” Alfred advised. 

“Are we sleeping down here?” Matt asked, looking too excited over the idea. He always found the cave at home cool, something about exploring all the cracks and crevices appealed to the boy. 

“Heavens no,” Alfred looked appalled at the idea, “I’ve prepared you both rooms for your stay.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

“I’ll show you both to your rooms, there's a restroom across the way for you both to clean up,” Alfred stepped back, waiting for them. 

“Jason,” Matt made an up motion with his arms.

“Matt, leave him be,” Terry sighed, getting up and heading to his brother.

“Calm down, mini bat. You’re in no shape to lug the kid upstairs. I got him,” Jason stepped up, lifting Matt up. 

“You really don’t have to, Jason,” Terry tried.

“It’s fine, I can handle carrying one brat.”

Matt was practically giggling, holding onto Jason like a monkey. Jason tossed him about a bit, adjusting him onto his back and grinning and Matt’s apparent joy at the handling. 

Terry took in the sight. Jason was good with the kid, and though it was a bit nerve-wracking to trust the guy with his brother at first, it was easy to tell Matt loved the guy’s attention. If Terry had to guess, he’d say Jason was probably only an ass to other adults with a soft spot for little ankle biters like Matt. Sounded a bit like Bruce, to be honest. 

“Alright, ready to go up?” Dick asked, already headed for the exit.

“Ugh yea, I need my beauty sleep,” Tim joked, arms stretched over his head. 

“No amount of rest can fix your looks, Timothy.”

“Don’t be jealous, Damian. I know we can’t all look as good as me.”

Terry had a hard time following this crew. It was weird to think anyone who hung around Bruce so often could be so carefree. Or comfortable. But this Bruce was different, not quite as stiff, not quite so solemn. All of it was strange, and Terry felt out of place. 

Alfred showed he and Matt to their rooms, they were side by side and just across the hall was a bathroom. Matt and Terry both thanked him, and Terry followed Jason into Matt’s room to see his brother be dropped off. Jason was careful with setting him down, and once Matt was settled, he told them  _ g’night  _ and left. 

“You want first or second shower?” Terry asked.

Matt grumbled, shifting in his bed, “I don't wanna shower.”

“Gross and too bad. How about this, I’ll shower then set you up with a bath. That way you don’t even have to stand,” Terry offered.

Matt seemed to think it over, hands twisting in the covers and gaze off at the ceiling. Once decided, he nodded.

“Okay.”

“But first you have to promise you won’t fall asleep. I don’t want to have to drag you to the bathroom.”

“I won’t!” 

Terry bent down to ruffle a hand through Matt’s hair. Pulling back, he headed to the door, “Alright, twip, see you in a minute.” 

If it weren’t already so late, Terry may have just taken a bath as well. His everything was sore, a dull ache all over. Being shoved through a black hole was not high on his list of things to repeat. At least he had a few years of training by now, Matt was still young and newer to the job. Didn’t mean the brat would get off too easy though, he still had to bathe. 

Stepping into the shower, Terry took notice of two sets of clothes left out on the sink. He’d have to thank Alfred again later. And everyone else. It was a weird family, yes, but they were willing to help and seemed nice enough. He’d have to watch them more tomorrow, see how they, Bruce especially, acted. Who knows maybe he’d even dig up some secret blackmail he could use on his own Bruce.

Tired, he got washed as quickly as possible, stepping out the shower and drying off poorly before struggling into his borrowed clothes. Two unopened toothbrushes sat on the sink, and Terry grabbed one, looking for some toothpaste. He found some in one of the drawers and slowly brushed his teeth, checking his face out for any damage from the black hole travel. His eye bags were looking rough, but otherwise it was the same mug as usual. 

He leaned down to the tub, plugging it and turning the faucet on, letting it run on warm. Pushing himself back up, he trailed into Matt’s room, finding his brother sprawled out on the bed, eyes closed. 

Tapping at his cheek, Terry whispered to him, “C’mon Matty, it’s time to get up.” 

Matt mumbled but worked on pushing himself up, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m up,” he said in a sleepy slur of words, “I stayed awake.”

“Of course you did, twip. Now get your arm around me.”

Matt obliged, arm loosely around Terry’s shoulder as he let his older brother guide him to the bathroom. He was leaning on Terry pretty heavily, making the process all the harder for the future Batman, but they pulled through, and soon Matt was sitting on the toilet lid. 

“Alright, can you get your costume off?” 

Matt nodded and got to work, pulling off layers until he was stripped to the under armour on his pants. Using Terry as a crutch, he stood up and yanked the rest off, just about collapsing into the bath. 

Terry cut the faucet off, double checking the temperature of the water as he did. Matt was settled back in the tub, eyes closed once more and looking ready to fall back asleep.

“Matt, you have to get washed.”

“I am.”

Terry sighed, rolling his sleeves up and leaning in to scoop up some water, getting to work on washing Matt’s hair.

“Do you think Mr. Wayne is okay?”

Terry hummed, thinking over his answer, “he’ll be fine, Matt. He needed a break from us anyways.”

Matt’s eyes peaked open at him, glaring, “nu-uh. He’s sad when we’re gone. He gets lonely. Ace too.”

Terry knew it was true. Matt caught on to Bruce’s emotions too easily. Or maybe Bruce was just comfortable enough around them now to express emotions more. 

“We’ll be home soon. It’ll be okay.”

“I bet he’s worried.”

“I bet so too. Lean up, I need to reach your back.”

The rest of the bath was quiet, Matt half asleep by the time Terry finished. Pulling him up and out, Terry unstopped the bathtub while Matt dried off and got clothed. Terry ignored the wet hand print on his shoulder after, hobbling with Matt back to his room. 

Tucking the kid in, he yawned and gave Terry a pleased smile. “Thanks, butthead. Goodnight.”

Terry shuffled to the other side of the bed, lifting the covers and piling in. “I’m staying here tonight.”

“Why?” Matt asked, shooting him a confused look. 

“Just in case.” Would suck to find out one of these Wayne’s weren’t as good as they seemed. 

“‘Kay but stay on your side of the bed. You kick in your sleep.”

Terry agreed to the conditions, laying back to get comfy on the bed. He had a lot of work ahead of him if he wanted to get Matt and himself home soon. And a lot of Bats to get to know too. The futures Batman sighed, turning over in bed and hoping the next day would be easier. 


	2. Cut Throats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good-bad reveals for the Beyond boys, Matt trains with Damian, Terry gets to snoop, and Bruce is a dumb old man.

Terry twitched, the feeling of being watched pushing away the last clutches he had on getting back to sleep. Tensing, the only sort of weapon nearby was the pillow under his head. Reaching to get a grip on it, Terry shot up, throwing it in the direction of the intruder. 

Said intruder side stepped it easily, looking unimpressed as the pillow hit the wall. Terry straightened up, getting a better look at the figure.

Terry winced, “sorry, Damian.”

The boy sniffed, looking annoyed. He was looming over Matt’s side of the bed, glaring down at them both. 

“Whatever. You’re both wanted downstairs. If you can manage to get up, that is.”

“What for?” Terry asked, ignoring the jab.

“Pennyworth has prepared a meal.”

“Bec’fest?” Matt mumbled, pushing himself up. 

Damian rolled his eyes, stepping back towards the door. “Yes. Breakfast.”

Terry nodded and told the teen they’d be down soon. He stretched out first, then stepped out of bed. He didn’t exactly have any clothes to change into, so he and Matt would have to join them in their sleepwear. Matt had also rolled out of bed already, he had busied himself with making the bed. 

Terry followed suit, picking up his tossed pillow and settling it back into its spot. Terry waited for Matt to finish his morning routine of shaking out his limbs, then stopped his brother before he could open the door.

“Are you feeling any better?” He asked.

“I mean, better than yesterday, yea. On a scale of one to ‘I’ve fallen into a pit and was crushed to death by massive rocks’, I’d say I’m at a solid ‘everything aches’,” Matt informed him. 

“So still alive enough to get up for breakfast, huh?” 

“Oh, always.”

With one last look over to make sure the kid wasn’t lying, Terry let him free to leave the room. The shuffled back downstairs and followed the sound of chattering until they reached the dining room. Or one of them, Terry knew from his version of Bruce’s manor that the home held more than a few dining rooms. 

Matt was quick to make his way to the table, happily shuffling into the seat next to Jason and beaming up at the man. Terry snorted and took one of the open seats at the end of the table, next to Dick. The clamor they’d heard before had just about died down and now all eyes were on them. 

“I hope you like pancakes, young sirs,” Alfred swooped in to save the stilted atmosphere as he set plates down in front of the two. 

“Don’t be goofy, Alfred. Everyone likes pancakes,” Tim joked, poking at Bruce, “Bruce tell him, tell him he’s acting goofy.”

“He’s right, Alfred. You’re acting goofy.” The bat deadpanned. 

“My apologies for wanting our guests to enjoy their meal,” the butler chided. 

Terry cleared his throat, shooting the older man a smile, “thank you. I’m sure it’ll taste great.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Pennyworth!” Matt said, already cutting into his meal. 

“So, update, Zatanna said she’s too busy to deal with Bat business right now,” Dick spoke up. 

“I’m waiting for a reply from Constantine still,” Bruce sighed.

“I was thinking of ways to modify our boom tube. The only problem is finding the universe where they’re from. It would suck to make you guys universe hop,” Tim added. 

“We may have to trace their whereabouts, we’ll get started on that today. I’m not so sure our magic sources will be much help,” Bruce agreed. 

Terry watched the man. He was sipping on a cup of coffee, the plate in front of him cleared off already. He was older, yea, but nowhere near as old as his Bruce. And the kids. Bruce had a lot of kids, and by the sounds of it, an even bigger team with even more kids and young adults tied to it. It was hard to imagine Bruce, Mr. “I work alone”, with… with a family. His Wayne had been so back and forth. Fighting Terry and Matt on their standing in his life, only to also invite them into his home and space. 

Matt was right though, Bruce needed them, he  _ was _ lonely. Bruce was family, in an odd, weird, fatherly way. Not that he’d ever tell the old man that. Terry was almost certain Matt felt the same way, if the few times Matt had jokingly called Bruce  _ pops _ was anything to go off of. 

“We have communicators? Can you use those for anything?” Matt asked, swallowing down his pancakes. 

“That might actually help a good deal, thanks kid,” Jason ruffled Matt’s hair, flopping his head about. 

Terry would have to be careful, this guy was totally stealing all of Matt’s attention. He’d hate for Matt to get too attached. 

“Once you guys are done eating, we can head to the cave,” Dick told them. 

Matt laughed, ducking under the hand on his head to dig back into his food. Terry joined him, starting on his own meal as chatter started back up around the table. Terry looked around the table taking in everyone. Everyone seemed domestic enough, well just about everyone. Damian still looked annoyed, eyes darting between him and Matt. Terry wasn’t sure what the kids problem was, but he hoped it wasn’t them. 

Upon finishing, Matt immediately got up and took his plate to the kitchen, initiating quite the lecture from Alfred about not needing to worry over such things. Terry sat back and let his plate be taken for him, ignoring the raspberry Matt blew his way. 

While Alfred finished cleaning up, Terry and Matt were led back to the cave. Once they touched base, Tim was off to the computer, stealing the main seat quickly. Bruce followed after him, grumbling about his chair. 

“Mathew.” Damian approached them. 

“Yea?” Matt asked, pulling away from Terry’s side. 

“We must begin your training. We only have so much time, and I refuse to return you to your universe with the idea that wielding a sword is just swinging it around,” Damian said. 

“Careful, little D. Don’t hurt him,” Dick warned. 

Damian looked affronted, “I’m not stupid, Richard. We will be using the wooden, practice swords.”

“Alright, brat, still be careful. You know how you get,” Jason amended. 

Damian didn’t say anything more, but led Matt away, the smaller of the two already chatting away. Terry looked Dick and Jason, shrugging with a weak smile. Jason looked ready to say something when they were interrupted. 

“Terry? Matt? Any particular reason you didn’t mention this?” Tim called over. 

Matt paused, making his way to the batcomputer, and Terry followed. The screen had their blood samples up, and the more Terry read, the more he realized it was a DNA test. It was easy to read what was going on, the batcomputer had been assigned to track their parents. If there was a Mary or Warren McGinnis in this universe, this would tell. However, while Mary’s DNA was picked up, their fathers was-

“Why is my father listed as  _ your  _ father?” Damian sneered. 

“You didn’t tell us B was your dad,” Dick pressed. 

There was a tug at Terry’s shirt, and he looked down to see Matt’s confused frown, “Terry?” 

“I thought you said you hadn’t known B before getting the suit? What’s the real story, kids?” Jason grunted, arms crossed. 

Terry looked between them, looking at the screen, and then back to Matt’s lost look. He was just as confused as they were. This didn’t make sense, it couldn’t be true.

“This isn’t.. Something must be wrong. Our father is Warren McGinnis!” Terry bit out. 

Tim sighed, “the computer doesn’t lie, Terry. But… I don’t think you are either.” 

Jason was looming just behind Terry, and the teen’s anxiety was building. If the guy tried to lay a hand on Matt, Terry wouldn’t hesitate to start a fight. It would be five versus two, but that hadn’t stopped Terry before. 

Bruce stepped in before any more accusations could be made, “Tim’s right.”

“Explain,” Dick’s clipped voice broke through. 

Bruce looked back at the monitor, “their story as well as the one you all gave me in the report of finding them. Terry and Matt both gave parallel recounts of their universe and of becoming Batman and Robin. If they were lying, the only plausible explanation for covering up me being their… father, would be to hide that it may happen in our future. However, in the report of finding them both, you all mentioned the two did not know the year, universe, or any of you. Immediately after learning the year, you came here, giving them no time to discuss a cover story. And as mentioned by Jason, Matt was quick to start sharing stories.” 

“This doesn’t make sense!” Matt finally spoke up, “Terry, tell them they’re lying! Mr. Wayne… he! He wouldn’t… Why wouldn’t he tell us? This is a sick joke, you’re all twips!”

“Matthew,” Damian glanced at the boy, frowning, but Matt cut him off.

“Terry, did you know? Did he tell you?” He looked almost desperate now, clutching at the hem of Terry’s shirt. 

Terry didn’t know what to say. He was still stuck looking at the screen. Looking at the DNA confirmation in front of him. How could the old man do this? Bruce had to know, he must have planned this but  _ why _ ? 

“Is that why dad died?” Matt asked, his voice taking on a hushed tone, “did dad know?” 

Terry snapped out of his stupor at that, jerking down to Matt’s height. Hands on Matt’s shoulders, he made the younger look him in the eye. “No, no, of course not. I don’t,” and now Terry addressed the others as well, “I don’t know what this means. I don’t even know if Bruce knows, or why he would do this if he does, but… dad is still our dad, this doesn’t change anything, Matt.”

The boy was shaking slightly, frowning. But he nodded, latching onto one of Terry’s hands and letting his head drop to watch the floor. Terry stood back up, his own heart thundering and adrenaline pumping through his veins. He squeezed Matt’s hand, trying to comfort the younger. 

“I’m not certain what the story is, but I’d like to apologize. This was not the best way for this to come out to the two of you, I’m sure,” Bruce, this world's younger, more open Bruce, apologized. 

“It’s not your fault… exactly. Better to find out now than never, I guess,” Terry tried, “I’ll have something to ask my Bruce about.”

“Well, not to cut the energy off, I know it’s pretty upsetting to have B as a dad, but this actually kinda hinders our line of testing here. If your parents are common, recurring people, it’s harder to track which universes they’re from. There are a lot of Bruce’s out there,” Tim complained, “so I’m gonna switch tracks and go down the communicator line of thinking. Maybe if I can find some of your universe's residue on the device, it can help us?”

Terry nodded, as… shocking of a revelation Bruce being his father by blood was, there were more important matters. Like getting home so he could yell at his Bruce.

“B and I will start working on this. You don’t have to stay down here but…” Tim made a light shooing motion from the computer. 

“I need to head out. I’ll be back later. Or not,” Jason was already headed towards the caves exit.

“Where are you going?” Bruce sighed.

“Worried, old man? Just gotta find my archer.”

The eldest Bat let him go, turning back to the screen with another sigh. 

Terry didn’t know what he was supposed to be doing. Standing in the middle of the cave holding Matt’s hand probably wasn’t it, but it was hard to do much else. Too much was happening at once, it was hard to process. He’s lucky Matt didn’t have a meltdown, he’s sure the kid was on the edge of one. 

Before he could lean down and ask Matt how he was handling things, and what he wanted to do while they waited, Damian stepped up to them once more. He looked less cross now, if anything, his features were tinted with sympathy. 

“McGinnis.”

It took a moment to realize the boy meant him, not Matt. 

“Yea?”

“May I… speak to your brother?” 

Terry looked down at Matt who gave no indication of being against the idea. He had yet to even look up from the ground, chin tucked tight against his chest with a deathgrip on Terry’s hand. 

“Matt? Damian wants to talk to you, buddy,” Terry wiggled his arm, “that schway with you?” 

Matt peaked up, looking to the other Robin. He seemed to think things over before plastering a weak smile on his face. 

“What’s up?”

“Your training.”

Matt looked surprised, but nodded, “oh yeah! Okay, uh, yea, let’s do this!” 

The two trailed off again, Matt already looking a bit better. It helped ease Terry’s conscience, and he followed after the two. They ended up at the training mats, Damian pulling two wooden swords from the arsenal of weapons the cave wall seemed to hold. Terry took a seat a few feet from the mats, watching curiously as Damian began to instruct his brother. He took note and shifted over slightly when Nightwing sat down next to him.

The two stayed quiet, just watching the younger kids for a while. Damian wasn’t the best teacher necessarily, but Matt wasn’t too bad at picking up on unconventional teachings. Damian would show a move, a strike or some sort of block, and Matt would copy him, reciting his explanations back to him like a parrot. 

Eventually Dick spoke up, “sorry.”

“For what?”

“The- everything earlier. I’m sure that was a lot.” Dick gave him a worried look.

Terry shrugged, “yea.”

“At least this means you get Bruce’s money when he bites the dust, yea?”

Terry let out a startled laugh, head jerking to the side to look at Dick, “what?”

“You know, like maybe he’ll add you to your will?” Dick laughed.

“That is awful, you’re terrible,” Terry shook his head. Wasn’t a bad idea though, Terry’d have to drop a joke or two about it around Wayne. 

They went back into a relative quiet, the sounds of Tim and Bruce talking mixed with the training session between Matt and Damian. Terry rolled his shoulders, pulling his knees up to his chest. Ducking his head down, he didn’t even notice when his eyes slid shut and all the background noise began to blend together. 

When he lifted his head again, an ache in his neck, Matt was laying on the mats across from him. Damian and Dick were gone. 

“Matt?”

His brother grunted, raising his head to eye Terry. “Yea?”

“Where’s Damian? And Dick?”

Matt’s head flopped down, hands splaying to the side in exasperation, “after killing me, Damian left to walk Titus. I’m never working out again. Or at least I’m not working out when I’m still recovering from a black hole.”

“Titus?”

“The doggy. And I don’t know where Dick is, he left before Damian did,” Matt told him. 

Terry looked back to the other side of the cave, seeing Tim alone at the computer. “Bruce left?”

“Mr. Wayne’s pain meds make him sleepy,” Matt giggled, sitting up now. 

“How long was I out? Has Tim mentioned anything new about getting us home?” Terry asked as he watched Matt get up. 

“Nah, but I was about to go bother him anyways so I’ll ask him when I do.”

“Matt, don’t bother-”

“He needs a break anyways! See ya in a second!” Matt laughed, already headed off to Tim’s side. 

Terry turned to listen to them, ears straining to hear everything. Matt was hanging off the desk, pulling Tim’s attention from the screen. Matt asked him what he was doing and followed along as Tim pointed to the data and pictures on the monitor. 

“Hm, so any luck finding where we’re from? No rush of course, the more time I’m here, the longer I get to use a sword.”

Tim snorted, “nothing much yet, I’m still just tracing your communicators.” 

“Schway,” Matt nodded sagely, and they lolled into a comfortable silence. Terry expected Matt to head back over to him when his brother instead opened his big mouth again. 

“So where's that scar on your throat from? I didn’t see it yesterday cause of your cape,” Matt asked, pointing to the teens neck. 

Tim reached up and rubbed at him, letting out a stilted laugh, “ah, it’s actually from Jason? It’s a long story but we were kinda fighting, and he slit my throat a little.” 

Terry jerked forward at that. What the fuck, how could someone slit your throat a little?

“How could he slit your throat a little?” Matt gasped. 

“Well, he obviously didn’t really get to slitting my throat if I’m still alive so,” Tim trailed off. 

Matt fumbled with his words a moment, and Terry contemplated getting up and grabbing him before he could make things worse. The kid finally settled on, “does that happen often?” 

“Uh, not anymore. I mean, back in the day Jay and Damian practically took turns trying to kill me. But it’s different now, we’re all well past that,” Tim said nonchalantly. 

Matt nodded, looking tense. He let out a weak chuckle, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Well, I should update Terry. Thanks, Tim.”

Tim shot him a thumbs up, and Matt speed walked back to his Batman, looking thoroughly shaken. He dropped down next to Terry, cupping his hands and leaning in to whisper into his brother's ear.

“I think Tim’s in trouble. We gotta get this dude out of here,” he pulled back, eyes wide but expression serious. 

If it weren’t for the fact that Terry thought Tim might be just as crazy as his siblings, he would have agreed. Instead he settled for putting his hands on Matt’s shoulders and shaking him just slightly. 

“It’s okay, twip. You heard him, it’s old news.” Which, okay, Terry couldn’t see how murder attempts were old news but he wasn’t about to take Drake back to their universe or something. The guy would probably fare way worse there, if anything. 

Before Matt could argue, they heard a cough above them. They both slowly looked up, seeing Alfred standing behind them. 

“Apologies for the interruption, dinner will be ready in about an hour. You may wish to come upstairs and get cleaned, Master Matt,” the butler told them both. 

“Okay, thank you Mr. Pennyworth!” Matt jumped up, twitching uncomfortably. His act-natural act was awful, but the old man didn’t comment on it. Instead he told Matt that there were spare clothes left out for him in his room, and turned to make his way to Tim. 

“Kay, I guess I’m headed up,” Matt grunted.

Terry nodded, getting up as well. He had some snooping to do. He followed behind Matt, all the way to the bathroom before he broke away. Reminding Matt to yell if he needed anything, Terry got to work. While he was in another universe, he may as well check out the differences. And since just about everyone was out, this was the prime time. 

Heading down the hall their guest bedrooms were in, he opened the first door he came to. It wasn’t easy to tell whose room it was, honestly. The entire room was a mess, comics and clothes on the floor, and empty soda cans were everywhere. The only tidy section was the bed, which lay well made if not for the pillows sitting wonky at the top. Terry made his way to the desk first, cringing at the piles of papers and bottles sitting on it. 

He pulled open a drawer, checking it’s contents. Mostly pens, pencils and old notes. One read: MEETING 7AM, DONT 4GET AGAIN OR WILL DIE. Another was illegible chicken scratch with a phone number and Superman symbol at the bottom, it looked older than the other. 

Finding nothing useful, Terry checked the bedside table. On top was a framed photo of a group of friends. A tall, blond girl, a boy with lots of auburn hair poofed up, a punk-ish looking guy with dumb sunglasses, and what looked to be a young Tim. Terry set the picture frame down, assessing the room again. Tim was a  _ mess _ . 

Checking the drawer on the side table, Terry only found candy wrappers, polaroids of the friend group, and a rusty batarang. Giving up and deciding it may be too dangerous to search the guys closet, who knew how buried in filth it would be, Terry headed back into the hallway. Opening the door across the way held a much neater room. It looked less used, but not untouched. 

There was a jacket tossed over a desk chair, and a pair of worn boots beside the door. And as last time, the bed was well made. Terry took a step in, heading to the side table first this time. There wasn’t anything on top besides an empty water bottle. The future bat pulled the cabinet open and immediately shut it again. 

“Okay, guess this is Jason’s room,” Terry cringed, wondering if Bruce knew his kid kept a gun in his room. Turning to the closet, there wasn’t much inside. A few tuxes, a jacket or two, nothing out of the ordinary. These people really kept their business out of their personal lives. The desk didn’t offer much either, the guy didn’t even have a laptop. Instead, the table was covered in old books, stacks of Shakespeare and Poe piled up. It was hard to imagine a guy like Jason reading classics, but who knows. After Tim’s story, he probably shouldn’t put anything past these people. 

Leaving the room, Terry looked up and down the hall. It was empty and he could still hear the shower running. Heading to the next room, Terry wondered if it’d be Damian or Dick’s. Or maybe even one of the other people Wayne worked with. What was their sister's name, Cass? Who knew where she stayed. 

However upon entry, the room proved to be larger than the others and not too different from the one Terry’s Bruce resided in. Luckily it was empty, the old man must have already woken up earlier. Terry tip toed over to the bed, sucking in a breath at the pictures on his bedside table. There were several, one of Bruce and a tiny kid. Bruce as a kid with his parents. Young Bruce and another boy, they were holding baseball bats and looked like they’d been wrestling. Finally, one of what looked to be everyone in the manor was there, a family portrait style picture with the kids in nicewear. 

“There are a few others on the other stand.”

Terry jumped, jerking away from the pictures and whipping around to see Wayne. He was propped up on his crutch, old sweatpants and t-shirt on, looking a good forty years younger than Terry’s own Wayne. 

“Sorry-”

“It’s fine. Did you find anything?”

“I just got here.”

Bruce hummed, making it to the bed and settling down heavily. He looked over at the photos, smiling. 

“The kid with the baseball is Superman.”

Terry gasped, looking back at the picture. The resemblance was there but…

“No way. You hate Superman,” Terry scoffed. 

Bruce chuckled, shrugging, “yea, sometimes. He’s very annoyingly persistent. Oddly charming, hard to get rid of, and can follow my No-Metas rule about as well as you’d expect. He was one of my first friends after my parents passed. He laughed at me when I didn’t know how to play baseball.”

“You don’t know how to play baseball?” Terry snorted. Terry didn’t either but still. It was an out of date game, Terry rarely saw people racing to play it in his time. 

“I didn’t at the time. He spent all summer teaching me after that.” 

Terry laughed, “I guess I have something to ask Wayne about.”

Bruce didn’t respond, and they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Bruce sighed, clapping his hands together and looked over at Terry with a frown. “I wanted to… apologize again for before. I’m not sure of you and your version of myselfs relationship, I’m sure I’m an ass in any world and work overtime on pushing you away. No matter, despite what your DNA says, your father is still your father.”

Terry shifted, looking away from the man. “It’s not that you’re not like a father figure in my universe. It’s just…”

“A lot to take in?”

“Yea.”

A beat, and then, “I’m sure Warren was a great father if he raised you and Matt.”

Terry grinned, “yea. He was great. Not that you’re doing too shabby yourself.”

Bruce’s eyebrows shot up and he let out a surprised laugh. Eventually the laugh broke into a full body chuckle, Bruce bent over and laughing into his hand. Terry wasn’t sure if he should be scared or not.

“You have seen my kids, right?” The man finally got out after calming down, “they’re awful.”

“Yea. I mean, have you looked at Tim’s room? Disaster.”

“Ah, but I’m sure his bed was made. A habit Alfred forced into all the kids.”

Terry nodded, “you guys are something all right. But I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy. Or any of the duplicates from our world this happy.”

Bruce gave him a small smile, “we do well for ourselves. It took time but we found our way.”

Bruce stood up, grabbing his crutch. He offered a hand to Terry and helped him up. Standing, the two made their way to the hallway once again. Terry turned to address the man once more, throw out a sorry for snooping and a thanks for the talk, when a tiny gremlin called out to him.

“There you are! I’ve been yelling for like ten hours,” Matt complained, head poking out from the bathroom. 

“Slag, sorry. What do you need, Matt?”

“I forgot my underwear, go grab me some!”  
Bruce snorted, making his way to the steps, “have fun with that. I’ll see you both downstairs?”

“Yep, thanks Mr. Wayne,” Matt called after him, then waved his hand at his brother, “pspsps, c’mon! I’m cold!”

Terry rolled his eyes, heading back to their room to get Matt’s clothes. He had a lot to think about, but first clothing Matt and getting dinner. He could worry about universe hopping and DNA tests later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> matt calls his brother like how you call a cat. oh and sorry if this chapter makes no sense i wrote it over the course of four days lmao


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt avoids Jason and Damian but we all know his love can be bought. Arkham inmates escape and the beyond duo show off a bit. And finally, these kids go home.   
> And I spell check nothing, whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of mentions of jayroy this time around but that a whole nother tale

Things were weird. Or rather tense. Everyone was cooped up at the manor, something Dick had mentioned was abnormal, and while it was fine at first, Matt was beginning to crack. Terry could tell he was trying to ignore Tim’s comments about Damian and Jason, but his little brother was clearly shaken. Throughout the next few days, he’d shirked his training with Damian, skipped out on trading Robin stories with Jason, and sat glued to Terry’s side at all meals. It was clearly making Jason irritated and Damian vexxed. 

Terry was almost tempted to ask Matt to at least try and hang out with them, it was getting pathetic to see the bats moping around, when Jason made the first move. It was three days into Matt’s “Avoid-Jason-And-Damian” shtick when Jason arrived at the manor with some sort of old timey game device. 

“Hey brat,” the older man had announced, cruising mock-casually into the recreational room Terry, Dick, and Matt were hanging out in. 

“Which one?” Dick snorted. 

“Babiest bat. I found something for you. I’m sure you’re bored around here,” the man grumbled, presenting the tablet esc game to Matt. 

Terry could see his brother's eyes light up. “What is it?”

“A Switch?” 

Matt tapped at the screen, twisting the joysticks. When nothing happened, he looked up to the older bat. “How do you play?” 

“Want me to show you a few games?” Jason asked, and Terry could tell all thoughts of Jason being a bad guy had flown out of Matt’s head. 

“Yeeesssss, thanks Jay!” 

“Jason, get Mario Kart up, I’m gonna kick your butts,” Dick laughed, putting his phone down. 

“Whatever Dickhe- Dickie,” Hood grunted, putting the Switch into some sort of base next to the T.V., “you’re always second place.”

“I’m gonna be first! Terry will be last,” Matt decided, shooting him a smile. 

“Do you have enough controllers?” Dick asked. 

“Yea, Lian let me borrow some. Hey, go grab Damian and Tim.”

Dick sighed, stretching out over the couch, “I’ll text them.”

“You know Damian won’t be on his phone. He’s probably drawing, get your lazy a- butt up,” Jason grumbled. 

Dick shot Matt a pleading look, “hey Matty?” 

Matt peaked at him from wear he was crowded behind Jason watching the game player. “Yea?”

“Can you grab Dami for me? His room’s just two down from yours?” 

The youngest froze for a moment, hands twisting into his shirt. He looked over his shoulder at Terry, then back at Dick. “Hmm, okay. Be right back.” Matt stiffly walked out the room, legs moving like a robot headed to death row. 

Terry sat up on the couch, reaching out for the controller as Jason passed it to him. “So where’d you get the system?”

“Around. I knew you brats would be bored.” 

“Yea? What’ll you do with it when we’re gone? Give it to Damian?” Terry asked, turning the thin controller around in his palm. 

The other two boys stiffened, “nah. Tim already has one that everyone uses. You losers can take it home.”

“Matt will be happy to hear that,” Terry laughed, “you’re better with kids than I would have thought.”

The man snorted, and Dick laughed as well, “I’ve gotten better. Made my fair share of mistakes, but I’ve picked up a few tricks here and there.”

“He says that, but he was great with kids when he was Robin too,” Tim added, stepping into the room, “we playing Mario Kart?” 

“Robin’s naturally talented with kids, Red Hood is not. Blue or red controller?” 

“I want blue,” Dick made grabbing motions towards the remotes. 

“Blue. If Red Hood’s bad with kids, how come it only took a year Lian to start calling you dad?”

Jason sputtered, throwing the remote to Tim. “You of all people-”

“Terry, one of Jay’s greatest weaknesses are hurt kids. He used to be opposed to the idea of having siblings, but I swear he’s more into Bruce collecting more children than Bruce himself is at this point.” 

Terry laughed, passing his controller to Dick, letting him have a blue one. He was about to join the jokes when Damian and Matt made their entrance. 

“And then Ace bit Terry and we gave him the antidote, and now he’s human again. Arguably, Ace is the bravest bat!” Matt was explaining, and man, Terry hated that story. 

“I agree, the animals tend to be better than this lot,” Damian looked pleased. Terry was glad they were talking again even if Matt was spilling more embarrassing stories. 

“I hate this family. Now come get your remotes and prepare to lose. We have to take turns so who wants to lose to me and Matt first?” 

It ended up being fun, Terry wasn’t the best gamer but Max had trained him a bit. It was pretty high stakes, Jason  _ was _ good, and Damian and Matt weren’t too far behind. Dick was usually either really good and shooting for first, or stuck in the middle with fifth place. The only constant was Tim, an easy eighth place every single round he played. Terry was almost certain he was doing it intentionally, but without proof to back his statement, Tim just looked like an awful player. 

By the end of the night, long after the gaming ended, Matt and Damian’s training was back on track, and Jason had the seat next to him at dinner filled again. 

Things were good. But it didn’t stop the anxiety bubbling under Terry’s skin. Tim and Bruce had yet to stop looking for a way back to Terry and Matt’s universe, but the more days that passed, the less hope Terry had. He could tell Matt was struggling with it too, he’d ask about it at night. They were still sharing a room, Terry trusted the bats now, but it still felt more secure this way. It was just past midnight when Matt had turned over to face him. 

“Do you think Mr. Wayne is okay?” He whispered.

Probably not. He was probably worrying his head off, straining his heart too much, and bothering Barbra more than recommended. 

“Yea. You know the old man’s tough, Matty.” 

Matt shrugged, yawning. “Yea but. He’s sad when we’re not there. We’ve been gone almost a week.”

“I know.”

“Are they gonna be able to find us a way back?”

Terry sighed, “of course, kid. Now go to sleep.”

“Do you think they caught the loser we were fighting?” 

“You think Commissioner Gordon would’ve let him get away?” 

“No?”

“He’s probably already locked up.” Terry didn’t know that. He was actually worrying about that as well. 

“Okay. I miss Ace.”

“Me too. Our bad dog.”

“He’s a good boy,” Matt yawned, reaching a hand out to latch onto Terry’s own hand, “g’night.”

“Night, Matt.”

Morning brought nothing, however when night struck, there was a call. An Arkham breakout had everyone in the cave gearing up. Bruce’s leg still wasn’t properly healed up to be allowed out, and his antsy mood was gearing up the tension for everybody. Nightwing, Hood, Red, Robin and a girl named Spoiler were already on the scene. Terry hadn’t heard of half the guys they were fighting, it was something he’d have to ask his own Bruce about. 

Matt was plastered to Bruce’s side, watching the monitor. Terry was on the other side of Bruce, watching along as well. It seemed like half of Arkham was out, the team was outnumbered two to one. Bruce eventually shifted, getting up. 

“What’re you doing, Mr. Wayne?” Matt asked, following behind him as Bruce walked as briskly as he could towards the caves lockers. 

“They need me.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, you can’t go out there,” Terry admonished. 

“I can’t just sit here and watch.”

“You’re already roughed up, you won’t be any help. C’mon, sit back down,” Terry tried, grabbing onto Bruce’s arm before he could pull off his shirt and work the underwear for the bat suit on. 

“I have no other choice,” Bruce bit out.

Matt grabbed onto Bruce’s other arm, pulling on him, “what about us?”

Terry and Bruce shot him a look. Like a lightbulb going off, a smirk worked its way onto Terry’s face and he nodded.

“No, he’s right. Let us go out, we can help!” 

Bruce shook his head, “I can’t let you both get hurt for our problems. Your only priority here is getting home.”

“We can’t get home if you die! C’mon Mr. Wayne! We’re tough, we can help,” Matt whined, working with Terry to pull Bruce back towards the monitor, “but we don’t have a lot of time.”

“Your suits are torn up,” Bruce tried one last time. 

Terry laughed, “I’m sure you have some old suits that will fit us.”

The older man sighed, looking at them both. Eventually his shoulders dropped and he nodded, “Terrance, you’ll have to wear one of my old batsuits. It’s all I have that will fit you. Matthew, there are a few Robin suits that may fit you.” 

“Schway!” The brothers high-fived. 

Bruce showed them their options, and the boys suited up, settling the comms in the ears and heading out. They rode out on one of Damian’s older R-cycles, Terry holding onto Matt as the younger clumsily drove to the meet. 

“Alright kids, you’re going to want to take a right up ahead,” a woman’s voice spoke into their ears. 

“Barb- uh, okay, slammin’,” Terry got out, gripping onto Matt tighter as the younger took a sharp turn. 

“You’ll be assisting Nightwing with ClayFace and Killer Croc. Do you know either?” 

“Ewwww, ClayFace? Heard some bad things,” Matt whined, “heard he’s hard to clean up after!” 

“ClayFace is aesthetically worse, however you’ll find Croc is more than deadly. Keep an eye on him and don’t let him get a hand on you. Distance attacks will work best for you two for now.”

“Yes ma’am,” the duo reported back, bike skidding to a stop as they reached Nightwing. The man was fending off Croc, escrima sticks lodged in the mutant's mouth and shocking him. Clay was beginning to build up behind Nightwing, but before it could form into something more dangerous, Matt sliced through it, watching the muddy substance drop. Terry went the other way, using the cars strewn around them as leverage to hop over Croc’s back and let batarangs rain down around them. 

Nightwing jerked back, taking his weapons with him, as Croc reared back from the assault. Terry threw an explosive pack onto the wall behind the escapee, shouting over to Dick. The hero stepped back in, kicking Killer Croc in the chest and sending him into the bomb, the explosion from impact sending pounds of bricks onto the perp. 

Roaring in anger, Warren pushed out of the rubble, jumping out at Terry. Latching out his foot, he threw the future Batman to the ground, leaving himself open for another attack from Nightwing. Dick quickly tossed out some knock-out pellets, hoping Croc was weak enough to pass out from the smoke. While woozy, it didn’t seem to work, but before the perp could put up any more fight, Terry drew back and landed a hit against his head, leaving the reptile to drop.

The sound of a blast going off alerted the two older heroes, and they looked over to Robin, who stood over a frozen puddle of his own perp. He smirked, dropping the hose he’d been using and lifted his birdarang. 

“Specialty, straight from the future, sure to freeze your ass off!” The kid laughed. 

“Ti- Mat? Robin?” Nightwing looked between the two of them and started laughing, “I didn’t realize we were having special guest heroes tonight?” 

“We didn’t realize it either, but you’ve got us now,” Terry snorted. 

“Good work, now get to Hood. He’s having a great time with Ivy and Black Mask, I’m sure he’d love to share the fun,” Barbra chimed back in, giving them new coordinantes. 

Nightwing took off on a grapple, but Matt and Terry sped back onto their bike, quickly taking off to where Barbra had pointed them. With five people, it was even quicker, the fight ending once the group all got on the same page. Ivy left them with a few thorns and Sionis left them all headaches, but they made it out. 

“So what’s got these first timers out here?” Jason asked as they caught their breath after the fight. 

“Saving your butts,” Matt bragged, swinging his borrowed sword around. 

“He’s got us there,” Dick sighed, rubbing the sting out of his arms. 

A crackle sounded through their comms before Bruce’s voice cut in, “boys, if you wouldn’t mind, I’m sure the others could use some help.”

“Kay’ B, drop the location and we’re there,” Nightwing reported. 

Spoiler, a blonde with an… interesting purple costume, was fighting alongside Robin and Red Robin against Two Face, Scarecrow, Riddler, Bane, a yellow guy in a speedo?, and a bat the size of a man that was giving Terry awful flashbacks. 

“Are you wearing my suit?” Tim called back to Matt, holding off the Man-Bat with his bo-staff. 

“It was this or the one without pants,” Matt laughed, jumping into the fray to help out. 

“You’re using my sword?” Damian asked, “and father’s old uniform?” 

Terry held back a laugh, “it actually fits pretty well.” He moved to avoid a hit from Two-Face, grabbing onto the man’s wrist and flipping him over his shoulder. 

“Catch up time later, let’s take out the trash. Then, I wanna know about these new guys!” Spoiler called out from where she was fighting Riddler. 

They all made a noise of agreement, pursuing their separate fights. With the added help, Barbra’s backup and Bruce’s suggestions, soon all the escapees were hog tied and ready for their trip back to Arkham. The cast of vigilantes made their ways away from the crime scene, heading back to the cave with confirmation from Bruce. 

Pulling into the cave, Terry hopped off Matt’s bike, reminding himself to reteach the kid safe driving. He was gonna kill someone. Or himself. Either way, Terry was revoking his license. 

Once everyone had piled into the main entrance of the cave and settled around Bruce, Spoiler tugged her mask off and pointed at Terry and Matt. “Who are they? You got more brothers?” 

“Yes.”

“No, Dick please,” Bruce sighed, “they’re not staying.”

Spoiler frowned, “why not?”

“If we did, we would replace the whole team,” Matt laughed. 

Steph laughed, “okay I like this one, what's your name?” 

“I’m Matt, and this is my sidekick Terry. He’s Batman and I'm Robin but in a different universe. Or timeline? I don’t know, but not here.”

“Watch it, twip, there’s no sidekicks in this duo,” Terry chided. 

“They are not staying, however, they are brothers,” Damian interjected. 

Dick cooed, “Damian, that’s so cu-”

“As the only other blood sons, we will share the Batman title willingly.” 

Jason laughed, patting the kid on the back, “sure, I’m certain it’s not because you like them and generally love your family.” 

“Wait, so they’re leaving? To a different universe?” The blonde asked. 

“Yea, Steph. They showed up a few days ago, we took a blood test and found they’re related to Bruce, and now we’re working on a way to get them home,” Tim wrapped up. 

“How long until you guys leave?” Steph asked. 

“As soon as Mr. Wayne finds out where we’re from,” Matt supplied, “do you wanna play on my Switch?” 

“You have Smash Bros?” 

Matt looked over to Jason.

“Yea, he has Smash Bros,” the older vigilante answered. 

“Maybe in the morning then. Or later morning, I need my beauty sleep,” Steph agreed. 

Matt nodded, looking tired himself. Terry was about to suggest heading to bed when Alfred beat him to it.

“I’m sure you will all find sleep quite soon. On your way up, I’ve left cucumber sandwiches in the kitchen.”

There was a chorus of  _ thanks, Alfred  _ as everyone began to shuffle to the lockers to change. Terry dragged behind, keeping an eye on Matt, when a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. Turning back, he saw Bruce. The old man looked tired, but he had a pleased smile. 

“Mind a quick chat?”

“I’ve got time.”

Bruce settled back down in his seat by the computer, Terry sitting on the edge of the desk. 

“You both did good out there.”

“We’re good at what we do.”

“You are. I have a lead.” 

“You do? To get us home?” Terry gasped.

Bruce nodded, humming. In the stark lights of the cave, the grey hair at his temples almost looked white. It was still disorienting to see him so young. 

“Tim was able to locate a cluster of potential universes. I’m currently analyzing them and narrowing down which one is missing you both. It should be done by tomorrow.” 

Terry nodded, “oh. Okay.”

“Yes.”

Terry coughed into his fist, shrugging, “um well. Thanks.”

“Of course.”

“Well. Matt will be happy.”

“I’m sure. You both will be missed.”

Terry shifted on his feet. “We’ll miss you guys too. Matt’s going to cry.”

“Damian is going to throw a fit.”

The two Batmen smiled, breaking out into chuckles. 

“Robins.”

“Yea.”

Terry nodded one last time, about to head to the lockers when Bruce stopped him once more. 

“Tim was considering… he mentioned making a boom tube of sorts. So you can come back if needed?”

Terry heard the unspoken  _ if wanted _ and smiled. “That would be nice. I’m sure you’d love to visit, you can see yourself a few years down the line.”

Bruce cringed, “I’d like to pretend I keep my hair. I’d hate to have the illusion broken.”

“Don’t worry, you still have all your hair. It’s just gone white.”

Bruce frowned but let him go, and Terry joined the others changing, listening to their conversation on which one of them looked coolest as Robin. By the time everyone had dragged upstairs and had a sandwich, the sleepiness had overtaken the crew. Jason was practically carrying Matt while on a call, based on the teasing jibes from Dick, the caller was  _ Roy _ . A guy Matt was now asking about, interrupting the call periodically to talk to the man on the other side, ignoring Jason’s shushing. 

“Tell Lian I like Switch, tell her to add me,” Matt talked into the phone, pulling it away from Jason and turning it on speaker.

“When we get home, she will,” the man responded. 

“Matt, let Roy tell me about his mission,” Jason chided.

“Lian likes her new buddy, let them talk through us. When we get home, you and I will have plenty of time to talk.”

Matt gagged, sticking his tongue out. Before he could say anything, Terry stepped over and picked him from Jason’s grasp. “Enjoy the call. Matt, say goodnight.” 

“Night!” Matt chimed, then twisted in Terry’s grip until he dropped him and let him wander to Damian. “I’m going to bed, goodnight.”

“Yes. Goodnight.”

“I’ll see you in the morning, we can train?” Matt asked. 

The other Robin smirked, “that sounds adequate. We’ll train after we beat Stephanie at Smash Bros.”

Matt flapped his hands excitedly, nodding, “and then we can walk Titus?” 

“Obviously.” 

Happy, Matt wandered back to Terry and lifted his arms, waiting to be picked up. “Night Dick, night Tim, night Steph,” Matt called, waving over Terry’s shoulder after he picked him up. 

“Night guys,” the room chorused back. 

Terry carried Matt upstairs, sighing as the boy instructed him towards the bathroom. After waiting for the boy to come back out, Terry went in and brushed his teeth, cleaning up real quick. Leaving the bathroom, Matt took his hand and they wondered back to their room. 

Matt collapsed into the bed, heading to Terry nudging him out of the center. Terry crawled in as well, glad for the comfy pajamas after a long night. 

“Matty.” Terry hoped this wasn’t going to lead to a fit. 

“Yea?” 

“Bruce, uh,” Terry looked over at his brother, “he and the others found us a way back maybe?” 

The room was quiet. Terry wasn’t sure what Matt was thinking. 

“We’ll be ready to leave by tomorrow.” Terry continued.

“Oh.” 

Terry waited.

“Will I have time to hang out with everyone a little more?” Matt asked, voice tight.

“Maybe? If not, we could probably convince Mr. Wayne to let us stay a little longer.” 

“Will that be bad? Mr. Wayne, our Mr. Wayne, is waiting for us,” Matt sighed. 

Terry cringed. “Yea. How about this, Bruce says he’s gonna find a way where we can come back any time. If we don’t have time to play now, we’ll come back later.”

Matt gasped, wiggling around to face Terry, “really?” 

“That’s what I heard. And, I’d like to visit too. If you wanna come back.” 

Matt smiled, “yea. Yea, that would be way schway!” 

“Schway.”

“Night Ter. Thanks.”

“Night Matt.”

As it turns out, by ten in the morning, the portal home was ready. Suited up, Matt and Terry waited in the cave with everyone flocked around them. 

“Okay, so I tested the connection a few times, and both living and nonliving objects made it through fine,” Tim supplied, looking confident in his work. 

“Then I guess it’s time for you both to hop on through?” Dick asked. 

Terry nodded, rolling his shoulders. It’d be nice to be home. 

“First, take this,” Bruce pulled a controller out of his pocket, “it’s a boom tube to our cave. You’re welcome back any time.” 

Matt jumped up and latched onto it, happily toting it to Terry, “yes! We’ll see you soon!” 

“So, you guys ready?” Tim asked. 

“Yep-”

“Not yet,” Dick chided, “where are my hugs goodbye?”

Matt excitedly crashed into the older man, wrapping his arms around his midsection and accepting a tight hug. When he released Dick, Matt crashed into Tim, letting Terry step up to hug Dick. 

“I’ll miss you, tiny Batman,” Dick told him, hugging him back.

“I’m taller than you…”

“You’re shorter than B.”

“Wait until he has a cane full time,” Terry laughed, pulling back. 

Dick scoffed, “please, he’s not that much older than me. I don’t want to think like that.”

Terry looked over, Tim had been freed and now Matt was hanging on Jason. Walking over to the second youngest, Terry reached out for a handshake. Tim chuckled and pulled him in for a hug, patting the future Batman on the shoulder. 

“Duke and Cass should be back from their mission soon. You’ll have to come back and meet them.”

“I have to ask. Are you actually bad at Mario Kart?” Terry asked, pulling back. 

Tim snorted, “no. But it makes Damian mad when I come in last.”

“Why?”

“It hurts him to see his predecessor fail so hard. It’s funny to hear him whine,” Tim admitted. 

Terry broke out into a fit of chuckles, “next time we’ll team up and get first together.” 

“Sounds like a plan.”

Terry made his way to Jason where Matt was still hanging onto the man, legs wrapped around his waist and head tucked against his shoulder. Jason was rubbing comforting circles over his brothers back, and Terry really did find it funny that such a big, scarred man like Jason was so gentle. 

“We’ll meet up again soon, buddy,” he was shushing Matt, and Terry could hear a few sniffles. 

“But I’ll miss you,” the boy whined. 

“I promise to bring you more games when you come back. And I’ll take you to meet Lian.”

“C’mon, Matty,” Terry said soothingly, “you know you’ll see him again. And I’m sure Damian’s ready for his goodbye.” 

Matt nodded, pulling back from where he was wrapped around Jason’s shoulders. He rubbed at his eyes and frowned at Jason. 

“You better be serious about your promise.”

“I pinky swear,” Hood stuck his hand out and let Matt lock fingers with him. When they finished, Matt went in for one more hug before making his way to Damian. 

“You’ll be back too, right kid?” Jason asked him.

“Of course. Matt’s not the only one who will miss you guys. It’s nice to have a team from time to time,” Terry joked. 

The taller man leaned over and ruffled his hair, pulling Terry into a side hug. “We’ll be expecting you, brat. Don’t stay away too long.” 

“A year at the latest,” Terry promised. 

Jason pulled away and they watched Matt and Damian. The latter was presenting the younger with a sword, something that had Terry wincing. 

“Continue your training. I expect you to be well versed in the art of the blade before I see you next,” Damian told him. 

“Mhm, and I’ll bring pictures of Ace next time I come too!” Matt swore, taking the sheathed sword. 

“Wonderful. You are a valuable… brother, Matthew. I expect your training to go well.” 

“You’re a good brother too. When I visit, I’ll be the coolest Robin!” Matt swore, giving Damian a quick hug. 

Terry headed over, reaching out to shake Damian’s hand. Damian accepted with a proud huff. 

“You’ll make a good Batman one day, Damian.”

“It will be an honor to share the title with you, McGinnis.” 

“Alright boys, I want in on this sobfest,” Stephanie laughed, dragging them both into a hug. Matt held on, promising many future games, and Terry agreed to join in on some pranks against Bruce the next time they ventured through the universe. 

Pulling back, Terry and Matt said farewells to Alfred, the older gent sneaking a few notecards to Terry with the mission of passing them along to his Bruce. Terry agreed, tucking the recipes into his belt and stepped back to let Matt hug the butler. Alfred accepted it with grace, and wrapped an arm around the kids shoulders. 

Next, Bruce approached them. 

“Ready to be on your way?” He asked, dropping a heavy hand on Terry’s shoulder. 

“Yea, hoping by the time we make it back our perps locked up and the town isn’t on fire,” Terry laughed uncomfortably. 

“If so, I’m certain the two of you can handle it. If not, you have back up.” 

“Yea, we’ll keep it in mind. Thanks, Bruce.”

The man smiled at him, nodding, “any time, McGinnis.”

“Haha, we’re gonna go home and you’re gonna be so old,” Matt laughed, pulling Terry away.

Dick laughed, “Bruce is already old, don’t mock him, Matty.”

“Watch out, you’re old too,” Terry laughed, “alright. Let’s do this. We’ve been gone long enough.”

“Kay’, everyone step back a bit. On the count of one, go,” Tim told them, calibrating the coordinates one last time before starting up the boom tube esc device. 

“One!”

Terry stepped into the spiraling expanse towards home, reaching back to pull Matt in with him. The trip this time was much less painful, but certainly more colorful. Faster too. Coming out the other end, Matt and Terry collapsed onto the ground. The dull grey pavement on Gotham’s downtown. Looking up into the vibrant red skies, seeing the towering skyscrapers and crisscrossing multi level roads, Terry knew they’d hit their Gotham. 

“No fire?” Matt checked. 

“No black holes either.”

“They got him?”

“Must have.”

Before they could continue, their comms cracked, fizzing until Bruce’s voice came in. 

“Terry? McGinnis!? Answer me, your suits online?” 

Tension Terry didn’t even know he was holding dropped, and he clicked into his comms to answer, “we’re here, both of us. Mind sending the batmobile for pick up? I think we have a bit to talk about.” 

“It’s on it’s way. Where were you?” 

“The manor! In a different universe, one where you’re not old,” Matt laughed, watching for their pickup, “I have a sword.” 

“A what? Why?”

“Damian gave it to me.”

“Who?”

“Your son.” 

Terry could hear Bruce sigh, and stepped in, “it’s a lot to explain. We’ll be home soon, cars here.” 

As the batmobile pulled up, the boys hopped in, Terry ignoring Matt’s offers to drive. It was a quick ride home with Bruce asking for reports on their condition and informing them  _ Cluster _ , their wonderful perp, was caught. 

Pulling into the cave, Terry and Matt hoped out, Matt rushing to hug Bruce. Terry followed after, hugging Bruce and crushing Matt. 

“Mr. Wayne!” 

“Hello Matthew, Terry. Now what’s this story you have for me.” It sounded more like a demand than a question, but Terry could tell Bruce was more worried than angry. 

“Okay, okay, but I also have questions for you and it’s about blood and our mom and you,” Matt said. 

“What? Terry what’s he talking about?”

Terry snorted, “he’s on the right track. We found out a few things involving our… father, and you might have a few answers.” 

“Alright,” Bruce sat down in the batcomputers seat, and if Terry squinted, he could almost imagine a Bruce about twenty years younger, “alright. Give me the run down and I’ll answer to the best of my abilities.” 

“So, Matty, where do we start?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after. Or more specifically, Bruce checks their blood, realizes he has more sons, calls his previous kids who have become estranged, and tries to rebuild his family after seeing that other versions of himself found it possible. Or maybe not idk this stories over lol


End file.
